What are Brothers for?
by Blue090899
Summary: Billy gets sick for the first time with his new family he doesn't want anyone helping him, but you can't stop Freddie Freeman.
1. Chapter 1

_December 20, 2019 _

_Billy and Freddies room_

"How many chapters are in the book?" Freddie asked from his bunk. He sat there with notes spread about him while his bad leg hung off the side.

"Which one?" I asked. I sat at our shared desk leaning over, trying to study as well, but my stomach has been bugging me all day, so staying focused was harder than it should be.

"The one for English, which other books would I be talking about? You know I don't read books unless they have pictures or-"

"Superheroes, yes I know," I said, cutting in.

"Smartass," I heard Freddie mumble under his breath.

I opened my copy of the _Lost Hero by Rick Riordan_ and looked through the table of contents searching for the last chapter number.

"56," I told Freddie.

"Thanks," Freddie said, scribbling down the number on his paper.

The pain worsened in my stomach as if my intestines were fighting with each other and added a hint of nausea. I began rubbing circles, hoping to ease the pain.

My stomach started bothering me right before lunch, but I assumed it was from skipping breakfast. I had overslept this morning and barely had time to get dressed, throw on my sneakers, and grab my bag before getting in the van. Now, after having lunch and dinner, I was starting to think I might be sick.

"You ready to study some more we need to nail this test," Freddie commented not looking from his notes.

"Yeah...sure," I said in discomfort, continuing to rub circles along my stomach.

"Alright, what're the names of the three main protagonists?" Freddie asked.

Suddenly the pain in my stomach felt stronger, and I felt as if I might throw up.

"C' mon dude you know this I saw how hard you were reading the other day," Freddie encouraged. He noticed my hesitation but not my discomfort. _Thank God_

"Yeah... Umm," I said as nausea began to feel stronger. "Jason, Leo, and Piper."

"Correct," Freddie said, giving me a thumbs up and his traditional goofy smirk. I gave him a weak smile as the knots in my stomach tightened.

"So, you finished your essay. Right?" Freddie questioned.

"Yeah, I finished it during study hall today," I answered when a sudden chill came over me. I began rubbing both my arms up and down to try and warm up. It wasn't working.

"Cool," Freddie said as he looked up and noticed my discomfort, "You, cold?"

I nodded, "Can, you pass me my jacket?"

"What? Too lazy to get it yourself," Freddie lightly joked as he grabbed my hoodie and threw it to me. I caught my red hoodie and began to put it on. My body didn't agree with the sudden movement and began to feel worse. Once the hoodie was pulled on, I threw my hood up and closed my eyes.

"Alright, next question," Freddie said, began looking over his notes, "What school did the kids start at?"

"The wilderness school," I said quietly keeping my eyes closed. The jacket wasn't doing much to warm me up.

"Another one," Freddie smirked before looking up at me. "Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it?"

Another wave of pain hit, and I felt vomit crawling up my throat, "What?"

"Are you okay? You seem out of it?" Freddie repeated full of concern. I finally opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired from all this studying," I lied with a straight face.

I know, I know I shouldn't lie especially to Freddie, but It's just a stomachache, no biggie. Plus, I don't want to bother Freddie with my problems.

"You sure?" Freddie asked again looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I repeated. I know I lied twice, but bothering Freddie with my problems isn't fair to him after all he's done for me, he shouldn't have to deal with any more of my crap. Freddie was my best friend, and I learned a long time ago if you become too much of a problem you will push people away that's what happened in the last few foster homes I've been in most didn't take me back after running away because they didn't want to feel responsible if something happened.

I know that everyone living here cares about me which is fantastic and comforting, but this new dynamic for me is new and feels as if one slip up might destroy it and I don't want that, so if that means I have to deal with a little stomach ache on my own fine by me.

I pushed down these thoughts and tried to ignore the swirling pain.

"Well if you're tired why don't we stop. I'm sure we've studied enough over the last two days," Freddie said beginning to pile his notes into a messy pile.

_Best Idea ever._

"Sounds good," I replied as I did the same to my papers. As I piled my notes together and shoved them in my bag, a wave of nausea hit me, and I knew I was going to throw up. I quickly got up and began heading out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I heard Freddie ask with concern.

"Bathroom," I quickly said afraid I might throw up if I left my mouth open for too long.

I dashed down the hall stumbling into the bathroom right after Eugene left. I hurried over to the toilet, bending my head over and gripping the sides so hard my hands turned white. I let go of the vomit I had been holding, hoping I would feel better. Instead, my throat burned, my body convulsed, and my brow was drenched in sweat. When I finished, my stomach continued to twist in knots, but I felt no more nausea — a small comfort.

"Hey, almost done?" I heard from outside the door. It was Mary.

"Give me a minute," I yelled back trying to catch my breath.

I tore off a piece of toilet paper and wiped my mouth then flushed the toilet and went to the sink so I could brush my teeth and wash my hands. I did both as quickly and thoroughly as I could. While washing my hands, I saw how shitty I looked. My eyes had bags under them, and my face was pale as a ghost.

When I left the bathroom, Mary stood outside, scrolling through her phone. "All done?"

"Yep," I said before walking by her and heading back to my room.

"Goodnight Billy," She called before she closed the door.

When I got back, Freddie was changed into a pair of Supes pajamas. He laid on his bed, reading his favorite Superman comic. "Hey man, you okay-" Freddie began to say as he looked up and saw me.

"Shit man you look awful," Freddie said, standing up and walking over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine just nervous about tomorrow and-" I said before yawning," really tired."

"You sure I mean you look paler than me, and that's saying something," Freddie said, still looking at me with fascination.

"Yeah, I'm fine just stop looking at me like that... it's creepy," I said brushing past him and heading over to my dresser.

"Okay, fine I'll stop," Freddie said, throwing his hands up into defense. I slowly changed into a pair of sweatpants before treading up into my bed.

Even though I wore a sweatshirt and sweatpants, I was still freezing, and my stomach again tossed and turned. I pulled the blankets up to my chin and curled up, hoping to get warm.

"Hey," Freddie said, casually. "Don't worry about the test we're going to do awesome."

"Yeah, you will," I told him. After all, the ditching Freddie and I did our grades dropped well at least Freddie's did mine didn't have anywhere to go but up. Freddie currently had B's and C's in his classes while I had mostly F's and a few C's.

Growing up, I was only focused on finding my Mom, so school was never a huge priority for me now though school was my top priority because Rosa and Victor cared about school. When they found out that I was cutting class, fighting and dragging Freddie into all of it, they were angry sure, but more disappointed. At the time, I was embarrassed and mad with myself, but now I have a chance to right that wrong and all the other mistakes I've made since arriving here. I need to show Victor and Rosa that I'm not some hopeless delinquent I needed to show them that I could be a kid that had a future and one that they could be proud of.

"So, will you," Freddie said his voice soft and genuine. I wasn't sure if that was true, but Mary had assured me if I put the work in my grades would improve. Truthfully though I thought I was just dumb.

The blanket was doing nothing to warm me up, so I curled the comforter tighter and pulled it over my head, burying my head into it. I'm uncomfortable with the constant shivering and the game of seesaw my stomach was playing, but luckily, I fell asleep within minutes after shutting my eyes.

***Shazam!***

When I woke up, I could feel the sweat dripping down my face, so I kicked off the comforter. My body didn't like the sudden movement creating vomit that crawled up my throat. I clamped my hand over my mouth _I was not throwing up in bed_.

I climbed down the ladder as urgently as I could not worried about how much noise I was making. I slipped on the last rung and fell to the floor with a thump. My body didn't hurt from the fall, but my stomach did, which caused the wave of nausea to get stronger, and I knew I wasn't going to reach the bathroom.

I quickly crawled my way over to the blue trashcan we kept by the desk hoping it wasn't too full, as I crawled over, I heard sheets moving which could only mean Freddie was awake.

_Shit._

I kept my hand on my mouth as I made my way to the trashcan, eventually making it. I let go. I'm not sure what I had to throw up since I already threw up all the food from yesterday and this resulted in this episode to be much worse. My throat burned even worse, and the heat and sweat on my body seemed to intensify.

"Billy?" I heard Freddy whisper yell with concern.

"I'm fine!" I whisper yelled back before another wave of dry puke hit me.

Freddie grabbed his crutch and came over, "Yeah, I can see that." He said sarcastically.

Freddie patted me on the back a few times before he began heading towards the door, "Just hang in there, and I'll go get Rosa and Victor."

"No!" I yelled, shooting my hand out in desperation. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. This Weak and vulnerable.

"Dude, I promise whatever you think they're reaction will be I promise you're wrong," Freddie assured, turning back to me.

There was no reason to bother Victor and Rosa. It was just a stomachache, and I could handle it on my own I've done it before.

Back when I was nine, I lived with this family right around Christmas. They were one of the worst I've ever been with.

The father and mother were two different people when they were with their kids. They had a son, and a daughter both were little devils, but of course, the parents didn't see that, and when the parents paid attention to them you thought the parents were the sweetest people alive. It was a completely different story when they paid attention to me. When I entered the room, they treated me like trash. I was yelled at and even hit, now I was used to this kind of treatment most foster homes were like this, but when I got a stomach bug while living there, they kicked me out on Christmas no less.

So, for the next few days, I slept in a cardboard box throwing up a bit every few hours I was only able to survive because I stole some Tylenol and food from a local convenience store. I was caught about a week later and shipped off to another foster home. My point is I survived on the street all alone sick as a dog so I could survive this time without Victor or Rosa's help.

"Freddie, Please," I asked desperately.

"They'll help you," Freddie insisted. That I didn't doubt, but I've made too many mistakes already I could do this on my own.

"Please," I pleaded one more time before I threw up again. I heard Freddie deeply sigh and walk back into the room. I figured he was heading back to bed, but instead, I felt a warm and comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Ugh, gross," Freddie said as he peered over my shoulder looking into the trash can.

"Sorry," I mumbled after finishing this recent episode. I began using my sleeve to wipe the tears and snot that had come out as I puked.

"It's okay it's not your fault," Freddie insisted. This was a small comfort. Freddie examined the trash can and glanced at me with a slight frown on his face.

"Hang on. I'll be right back," Freddie said as he began to exit the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked with worry. I assumed he was getting Victor and Rosa.

"Relax, I'm not getting Rosa or Victor," Freddie assured. I nodded and tried to remain as still as possible as I waited for Freddie to come back. After puking twice in a matter of ten minutes, my stomach felt slightly better, and I felt as if I'd puked enough for a lifetime.

After a few minutes, Freddie came back carrying a few items. He had a box of tissues, a small bottle filled with a pink liquid most likely some type of medicine and two plastic cups one had water while the other was empty. Freddie set the things on the desk and handed me a spare tissue, "Here."

I gladly took the tissue and gave Freddie a slight smile, "Thanks."

Freddie smiled back at me and gave me a nod before turning his attention to the bottle. I wiped the tears and blew my nose before throwing the tissue away, "What's that?" I hoarsely asked.

"Tylenol. Rosa gives it to me all the time when I get sick," Freddie explained as he measured the medicine.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Why are you apologizing?" Freddie asked, putting the bottle down and looking at me with worry.

I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the words, but I didn't need to.

"Billy, you don't need to apologize I'm just doing what any good brother would do," Freddie said with his traditional smirk.

"But, I'm sick you shouldn't have to deal with it," I muttered.

"That's what families are for we help each other through shit," Freddie explained. "So enough of you being sorry for me helping you because this is what we do." _This is what families do._

I nodded and slightly smiled before Freddie handed me the small cup of medicine, "Drink up."

I chugged the small cup and set it down on the desk. Freddie then handed me the cup of water I chugged that down as well which helped with my sore throat. "Thanks," I said, giving the cup back to Freddie.

Yeah, no problem," Freddie said grimacing at my face, "Feeling any better?"

"I don't feel like I have to puke, so there's that," I said, smiling lightly.

"Good to hear," Freddie said.

The nausea was gone, but my stomach was still pissed, and a had an aching headache. But Freddie being here made me feel much better. "Thanks, man," I blurted out.

"Yeah, you'd do the same for me, that's why we're brothers," Freddie explained. At one time I would have left Freddie and let him figure it out on his own by I wasn't like that anymore, and I was trying to be better.

"Do you think you can make it back to your bed I'd help, but then we would need the other me," Freddie asked smirking.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just give me a second," I nodded.

I pulled myself up by using the side of the desk to give me extra leverage my stomach churned as I got to my feet, and I stumbled over, falling into Freddie's arms.

"Billy? You good?" Freddie asked with concern as he helped me stand back up.

I quickly nodded as I waited for vertigo to pass over.

Afterward, I made the slow trek back to bed. I was moving much slower than usual, and the ladder looked to be double in size but Freddie helping me made a huge difference. I've never had friends always relying on myself and only myself, so having Freddie here was a sweet new comfort.

Eventually, I made it to the ladder, but I was out of breath, and I didn't want to do the climb, so I rested my back against the rungs on the ladder and tried to catch my breath.

Freddie noticed my reaction and sensed that the climb might be too much, "C' mon, you can sleep in my bed."

I nodded and fell straight into the bed, landing hard on the pillow.

"You good man?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Good, I'll be right back," Freddie said.

"Where are you going?" I said, sitting up slightly.

"I got to change the trash bag," Freddie said, pointing over to the trash can I just threw up in.

"You don't have to do that," I insisted.

"Dude, that's nasty. I'm not just going to leave it," Freddie argued.

I felt terrible Freddie shouldn't have to deal with something like this it was my fault the trash is all gross now anyway.

"Sorry," I grimaced.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you don't need to apologize it's not your fault," Freddie explained.

"Yes, it is," I replied.

"No, it isn't you're sick you couldn't help it," Freddie insisted.

"It doesn't matter you shouldn't have to clean up my mess," I explained.

"You would help me if I was sick. Right?" Freddie asked, sitting down on the bed with me.

"Of course," I replied.

"Exactly, and that's why you don't have to feel sorry when I help you, and I won't feel sorry when you help me," Freddie explained. "So, stop feeling bad we're brothers, and that's a two-way street. We help each other, and we don't feel bad for the other when we do."

I smiled at that. _Brothers I liked that. _

"Sorry for being sorry," I said lightly laughing.

"Stop," Freddie glared jokingly and earnestly at the same time.

"Okay, I will," I said, throwing my hands up in defense and slumping back down on the bed.

"Good, now you focus on getting better?" Freddie insisted.

"Yes, Mom," I lightly joked. Freddie gave me a grin before hurrying off to tie the trash bag off and replace it with a new one.

Freddie was gone for a few minutes, leaving me to myself, and I almost fell asleep as the comforting and warm feeling of the mattress and pillow almost lulled me to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Freddie carrying over the trash can that now had a new bag.

"What's that for?" I asked sleepily.

"Just in case you throw up," Freddie stated.

"Oh..." I slowly said.

Freddie then pulled the blanket up and over me, making me feel warm and secure. "Comfortable?"

I nodded and rested my head deeper into the pillow.

"Good, now let me just get in," Freddie replied. He climbed into the bed and made his way over next to me. I made sure to move over as much as I could to give Freddie some room. Once he situated himself, I noticed just how small our bunks actually were. Freddie was against me and the wall, and I could feel our shoulders touching, and if you know me, I'm not one for touching of any kind from anyone. But this was not just anyone; this was Freddie, my best friend, my _brother._

Once Freddie was comfortable, he yawned then turned to me, "Feeling any better?"

"A little I don't think I'm going to puke again," I said, keeping my eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Good," Freddie said lightly joking, "We should probably try and get some sleep it's already..." Freddie said yawning and looking at the alarm clock next to the bed, "2 in the morning."

Sleep sounded great, so I laid back and let the warm cozy feeling take over and lull me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Billy," I heard faintly.

"Mmm," I groaned. I was still half-asleep, and my heart pounded, and my stomach was still killing me.

"How are you feeling?" I opened one eye and saw it was Freddie standing next to the bed with a grin on his face and already dressed in his clothes for the day. Classic super shirt and jeans.

"Better," I said, rolling over and sitting up.

"You look a little better, but you should probably stay home today," Freddie insisted.

I stood up, getting out of bed, and headed over to my dresser. "Can't we have that English test," I explained, grabbing a blue plaided shirt.

"You can take it when you get better," Freddie insisted concern rising in his voice.

"I feel fine, besides I can't miss days anymore," I explained, shrugging my shoulders. I did lie about feeling better, but I couldn't miss any more days I've already missed enough.

"But it's okay to miss a day for this. Victor and Rosa will understand. I promise," Freddie explained walking up next to me and looking right in my eyes. "You know that they would never hurt you. Right?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I know," I said quickly and surely. I wasn't worried that Victor or Rosa would hurt me, and I knew they wouldn't, but I was concerned about how they would react. I knew how that conversation would go it would be one big waste of time. Both Victor and Rosa would just assume I wanted to play hooky.

"Then what is it?" Freddie asked with a confused look on his face.

Luckily Rosa stuck her head in the room at that very moment. She gave both Freddie and me that warm smile she has perfected. "Good both are you up, Breakfast is on the table downstairs, and we're leaving in fifteen minutes," Rosa explained.

Freddie shot me a look as if he was asking,__"Can I tell her?"__

And I widened my eyes in response which said: __"Don't."__

Rosa noticed our exchange and grew worried, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, will be down in a minute. Thanks, Rosa," Freddie said with his not so innocent face.

Rosa shot him a weird look but appeared to believe him. "Okay, just hurry up you don't want to be late," Rosa said one more time before she left the room.

I felt a strong wave of pain hit me, causing my vision to darken and make the world spin. I steadied myself on the dresser, waiting for my vertigo to pass over.

I heard Freddie sigh behind me, and I could imagine what his face looked like, " Trust me, Billy, they'll understand."

I didn't answer because of the pain, and I didn't want to because Freddie wasn't going to be able to change my mind. "I'll be fine, I promise, "I muttered still trying to catch my breath.

"Man, you are stubborn," Freddie complained.

"Can you save me some toast? I'll be down soon." I said to him once my vision came back.

"Yeah sure," Freddie said sighing before heading downstairs.

It's not that I didn't trust Victor and Rosa because I did, and I knew they would never hurt me. Freddie did scare me the first day I got here when he joked about Victor pushing him out the window, and I've been around big foster dad's and the anger that came with them, but when Victor yelled at me for fighting and ditching class, he didn't raise a hand once. So It's not that I don't trust them it's that they won't, believe me, they'll probably just think I'm playing hooky. And besides if I told them I was sick, they'd have to stay home from work anyway, and I wasn't going to make them do that for my sake.

I opened the top drawer and started lackadaisically going through my clothes. I dug out a pair of jeans and my signature red hoodie, throwing them onto Freddie's bed. My stomach still ached with pain, but I didn't feel nauseous. The headache I had last night seemed to go away overnight. But I still felt like crap and knew today wasn't going to be easy.

I got dressed as quickly as I could, but a task as simple as getting dressed took more effort than it should've. Once dressed, I felt winded and exhausted, and I couldn't help but doubt if I could make it through today. I mean if I couldn't even get dressed without almost passing out how was I going to get through six grueling hours of school. Fortunately, the only class I needed to be there for was English after that I could sleep or just sit there during all the others. And for once I was lucky cause English is my second period.

I grabbed my bag and my winter attire, beanie and tan jacket. I threw both on before I made it downstairs. It was chaos downstairs with everyone running around trying to eat breakfast and get ready to leave, which allowed me to go unnoticed. Freddie was standing by the table, holding a piece of darkened toast.

"Here's the toast you asked for," Freddie said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I quietly said. Freddie grimaced at my site but thankfully didn't try to convince me to talk to Rosa and Victor, __again.__

I took a small bite of the toast and instantly regretted it. It tasted awful and scraped down my throat. I handed the slice back to Freddie I couldn't eat another bite. "Not hungry," Freddie asked, concerned.

I shook my head, no.

Freddie nodded but handed the piece back to me, "You should try and eat something you're going to need your strength." Freddie was probably right, but I'm not sure I could eat another piece.

"I don't think I can."

"You should at least try," Freddie said.

I nodded and took another bite; it felt like a rock was scraping against my throat.

I heard the front door open as everyone was heading out to the van. "Time to go, guys," Victor said at the door.

"Coming," Freddie called back.

I climbed into the back seat and rested my head on the window with Freddie climbing in behind me. I hugged my backpack to my stomach, which made me feel slightly better. The cold glass against my face felt good and comforted me enough to close my eyes while limply holding onto the toast.

As we started driving the bumpy roads jostled the car around and everyone in it. This experience wasn't right for my stomach. I groaned when we hit a pothole. My groan sounded louder than I wanted but didn't draw attention from anyone besides Freddie.

He bumped my shoulder, grabbing my attention. I cracked an eye open to look at him, "Mmhm."

"You alright?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, it's just the car," I muttered.

"Oh, well I think we're almost there so just hang on," Freddie said as he looked out the window.

Freddie then looked at the piece of toast that limply hung from my hand, "You going to eat? Don't make me feed you," Freddie ordered.

I rolled my eyes at Freddie and took a small nibble, "Happy Mom?"

"Good boy, and trust me you don't want me to start acting like one I've perfected my plane impressions," Freddie said with a grin and a pat on my head.

I lightly laughed at his joke, which hurt my stomach, but the laugh felt nice despite how shitty I felt.

I ate almost all of the toast before my stomach couldn't handle it anymore. I handed the rest over to Freddie, and he gladly finished it.

When we got to school, Victor pulled up across the street and let us all get out. I was the last one to get out and saw Rosa flash me a smile from the passenger seat, "Have a good day, Billy."

"You too," I said while giving her a convincing smile and slowly climbing out to join everyone else.

I grimaced as I climbed out feeling the cold wind slap me in the face. I pulled my beanie down, so it was covering my ears as I tried to adjust to the cold. Thankfully I was able to walk in the back of the group with Freddie.

Darla was talking to Mary about some TV show she watched last night while Eugene clicked away on his gaming device and Pedro listened to his music with one earbud out so he could hear everyone else. I could feel the joyful mood in the air between my foster siblings, but I didn't feel the same. I felt as if I was preparing for a battle I would lose.

***Shazam!***

I was the last one through the security scanner, and thankfully, there was no hold-up today.

Waiting for me in the lobby were Freddie and Darla. They were there every day. Freddie had most of his classes with me, and Darla always wanted to... oh wait. I forgot about Darla's signature, her bone-crushing hugs.

Before I had time even to prepare myself, she tackled me and squeezed hard around my torso. My stomach tightened and yelled through pain, __"Get the ninja off!"__)

"Have a great day, big brother!" Darla yelled as she squeezed.

I'm not a huge fan of hugs, but I put up with them for Darla's sake, especially with how upset she got on my first day. I felt guilty when I almost made her cry, and it was only because of how I felt about living with Rosa and Victor at the time. I feel different now and someday's I actually enjoy Darla's hugs, but today wasn't one of those days.

"You, too," I said, biting down on my tongue due to the pain. Darla gave me that big bright smile she loves before skipping down the hall towards her class.

Freddie came over gritting through his teeth, "You okay man? I know how bone crushing Darla's hug are."

"Yeah, it just hurt... a lot," I said, breathing through my teeth.

We headed down the hall towards our first period when a massive wave of nausea hit me. I stumbled and had to grab onto Freddie for support.

"Billy? What's wrong?" Freddie asked with immediate concern.

My eyes watered, and the bile crept up my throat. I was going to puke. "I'm fine, just need a second."

The bile wasn't slowing down, so I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran for the closest restroom. I bumped into a few people earning annoyed looks from them, but then, of course, I ran into the Bryers.

"Hey, newbie where's Free-" Burke began to say before I sprinted by him too. I heard Freddie call for me and I prayed the Bryers would leave him alone I'm not sure I had the strength to help him today.

I stumbled into the bathroom and kicked in the stall door, making it just in time. There was no one else in the bathroom. __Thank god.__

Tremors went through my body as the small bits of toast came back up for their disgusting encore. Once finished, I slumped down, resting my head against the toilet. It was gross, yes, but it felt soothing with the cold surface touching my warm forehead.

__Ring, Ring.__

Shit! That was the morning bell which signaled that first period was starting. I scrambled to my feet, flushed the toilet, and washed my hands and mouth as quickly as I could trying not to be late. I was going to run as fast as I could to my first period, but when I stepped outside, I saw what I had feared — the Bryers we're bullying Freddie again.

Both douchebags stood they're laughing at Freddie as one of the opened lockers gave him a wedgie. The Bryers heard me exit the bathroom, making sure to turn to me with huge smirks on their faces.

"Hey, newbie we were just laughing at Freeman he brought his wheelchair if you want to hit us," Brett boasted as him, and his brother laughed together. Freddie tried to give me a reassuring smile, but I wasn't buying it.

"Freddie, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, never better," Freddie said grunting and grimacing due to the pain as he tried to play it cool.

I was angry this kind of shit happened almost every day. "Brett let Freddie go," I pleaded. I knew I couldn't fight them in my current state I had to think of something else.

"Uh, no. You can come and get Freeman if you want?" Brett mocked.

I studied the Bryers hoping to figure out some way to help Freddie without fighting. Brett wasn't just going to hand him over. And both enjoyed a fun unfair fight, and if I fought them, that's what they would get.

I've dealt with bullies my whole life Foster dads, Foster siblings, and your occasional school Douchebag. Brett and Burke were no different; they enjoyed the sick pleasure of picking on the weak target, which in this situation was Freddie and me.

When I saw Freddie get run over on my first day, it made me uncomfortable, but at the time I didn't care because I didn't need to risk my neck since I didn't know Freddie that well but when they mentioned Freddie's mom, I couldn't sit still.

I feel some kids don't realize how lucky they are to have a mom. You know how kids my age get embarrassed being seen with there mom in public I always craved that kind of attention so when you joke about anyone not having a Mom it pisses me off, and that's why I helped Freddie that day, but today I didn't have the element of surprise or Freddie's crutch. But now Freddie meant so much more to me he was my best friend and my brother. Freddie's been there for me ever since I came to the Vasquez, so I needed to be there for him whenever he needed me. If that meant getting into an unfair fight, then so be it.

I figured my best shot was to stall and talk to Brett, hoping maybe some teacher would come by.

"Brett I don't want to fight you," I said, stepping closer towards the bullies.

"Cool, I wouldn't want to fight me either," Brett said with a smirk. Why did this guy have to be such a douche anyway what did Freddie ever do to him?

"But I do want to fight you," Brett began meeting his Brothers eyes, "We still owe you an ass-kicking for the other day."

They were referring to when I hit them with Freddie's crutch.

"Can't we just forget about that? You got your payback when you wedgied Freddie down the hall," I argued.

"No, we got payback on Freeman, not you," Brett insisted. "So come on over here and will get the beating over with, and you can join your fake brother up on the lockers."

I gritted my teeth at his statement, "join your fake brother." Freddie wasn't fake; he was the most real brother I could ask for. But I couldn't just let them beat me up, but I was starting to think my only way out of this was to fight. Plus it's been a few minutes since the bell rang and no teachers have shown up — just my luck.

I took a deep breath and stepped closer, preparing for the inevitable, but as I did this, a massive wave of pain surged through my stomach, and I knew more vomit was coming.

__Shit, why now of all times?__

I went down on both knees as if I was praying to Brett. Brett and Burke gave me confused but satisfied looks. Those looks changed in an instant when I puked all over Brett's Jordans.

"What the fuck!" Brett yelled, backing up in disgust. Freddie slightly grinned but only for a second as he was more worried about me. "Billy!" Freddie yelled.

I couldn't answer the pain was too much, and Brett wasn't helping. He was so pissed he picked me up by the collar of my jacket, ready to punch my face. My vison was blurry and felt suddenly light-headed. Unfourtantly, more vomit came up and landed all over his coat. He let go of me making me crash to the floor, and made my whole world go black


	3. Chapter 3

Will delete later. Anyone have any requests or ideas for the rest of the series please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

When I came to, I heard a buzzing in my ears and saw a faint outline of a face. I felt whoever was in front of me, shaking me gently, "Billy? Hey Billy?"

It was from Freddie. I grumbled as my vision came back into focus, allowing a bright look at Freddie. "Fre..."

"Hey, man, how you doing?" Freddie said, sounding excitedly happy.

"I'm... not... fine," I said, slurring my words together.

"That's okay. You will be." I sat up and saw the rest of my surroundings. I wasn't in a place I recognized the walls had a faint tan color, and red accents lined the walls. They were some red-colored beds and plenty of cabinets over by a desk in the corner.

"Where... am I?" I quietly asked as the buzzing seemed to be dimming.

"You're in the nurse's office you fainted," Freddie explained.

"When did I..." I began to ask when the memory of what happened this morning came back to me. "Shit... the Bryers."

"Yep, they were pissed and wanted to pummel you into oblivion, but luckily Mr. Moran showed up," Freddie explained while breathing through his teeth. "He helped me get you here and brought the Bryers to the office, and they're in deep shit right about now." I smiled at that, but I still felt terrible for Freddie. I let him down.

"Sorry..." I said quietly.

Freddie looked taken aback and confused, "What are you saying sorry for?"

"For not being there for you I let the Bryers hurt you...again," I croaked out.

"Billy stop," Freddie said strictly," It's not your fault your sick."

"I know, but..." I began.

"But nothing. Your sick so stop worrying about me because I'm fine. I'm more worried about you," Freddie said, cutting me off.

"Okay," I said shortly smiling.

The Nurse was sitting at her desk and noticed that I was awake, so she came over. "Ah, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Awful," I muttered.

"Well you fainted, and your brother told me you've been throwing up since last night," She explained, pulling out a thermometer out of her coat. "Do you still feel faint?" She asked.

"Um..." I said, unsure of what she meant.

"Dizzy/lightheaded."

I did feel dizzy, and the world was lightly spinning. "Yes," I croaked out.

She nodded before adjusting the ear Thermometer, "I'm going to take your temperature now. Is that okay?"

I nodded signaling it was okay to proceed. She bent-over, causing me to stiffen not liking the close contact, but Freddie placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, making me loosen. "102.7," The Nurse read from the Thermometer, "All you need is some rest and fluids, and you should be fine."

I looked over at Freddie, and he seemed to relax, but I knew I wasn't out of the woods yet. "So, I'll just call your parents, and they can pick you up so you can go home. All I'll need is your school ID." I panicked at the request I wasn't going to make Rosa and Victor leave work to take care of me. That wasn't fair to them.

"You don't have to call them. I'll just stay here till the end of the day," I insisted.

"I'd much rather call your parents. Is there a problem with calling them?" The Nurse asked.

I assumed she was asking if Victor and Rosa were abusive or hurtful parents and that was the farthest from the truth both of them were the best parents I've ever had and truthfully there the only parents I've ever had.

"No, I just don't want to bother them, I'll be fine," I explained.

I thought the Nurse was going to say something, but Freddie beat her to the punch. "Can I have a minute with him please?"

"Sure, I'll be over by my desk just call when you're done," The Nurse explained before heading off. Once she was gone, Freddie turned to me and gave me a guilty look.

"What?" I scoffed shrugging my shoulders.

"You know what," Freddie said.

"No, I don't. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you won't let us get Rosa and Victor, which is what I should have done last night, so please tell me why you don't want to call them?" Freddie argued. Freddie made sure to make me feel guilty, and part of me knew he was right, but I didn't know how to ask for help, and I'm not sure I could.

"Well?" Freddie asked. I took a deep breath before caving in. "I don't want to call them because that's going to make me a bother and then Rosa and Victor are going to get rid of me just like all the rest." Freddie was shocked by what I said and gave me a pitying look. And as I explained this, I felt my throat get tight, and I felt tears starting to form, but I was able to keep most of them in.

"Billy, why didn't you say something earlier? Victor and Rosa would never do that. And I know you haven't been here for long yet, but Rosa and Victor would walk thru fire for any of us," Freddie explained putting a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. I smiled at that and nodded. "So, don't think if you need help you're a bother because you're not. You can ask for help from any of us because that's what we're here for." I smiled at Freddie and felt an embarrassed wave wash over me, realizing how stupid I was. For some reason, I thought I could do this on my own, but I didn't need to. "So can we please call Victor and Rosa now?" Freddie pleaded.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Awesome," Freddie said smirking.

I dug my wallet out of my back pocket and pulled out my school ID before handing it to Freddie. Freddie squinted his eyes before smiling, "That's your picture. Really?"

"Shut up," I said lightly punching Freddie in the arm. Freddie laughed before heading over to the Nurse. He handed her my ID then came back over. "So she called Rosa she's on her way," Freddie said, handing me back my ID and sitting back down. "Was Rosa mad?" I asked worriedly.

"No, she was worried."

__Sometime later__

I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door slam open, followed by Rosa and Victor. They both looked worried as they scanned the room for me, and when their eyes settled on me, they ran over. I was anxious as hell I didn't know what to say, but Freddie had that covered. "Rosa! Victor! Thank god Billy's really sick."

"We know the nurse explained everything over the phone," Victor commented as they rushed over to us.

"How are you feeling?" Rosa asked with worry as she put a hand up to my forehead. I tensed up at the contact at first, but relaxed when I felt Rosa's warm and soothing touch.

"Crappy," I mumbled. Rosa and Victor threw me pitying looks before turning to Freddie.

"The Nurse also said you've been throwing up since last night. Why didn't you tell us? We would have let you stay home," Victor asked. I took a deep breath and looked down to my fiddling hands. I didn't want to talk about it especially after the shitty morning I've had I hoped they got the hint. Luckily they did and dropped it before sharing me a smile and a nod. Victor walked over to the Nurse, and after a few words, he came back with her.

"So, Billy should be okay he just needs lots of fluid and plenty of rest, you're free to take him home once you sign him out at the front desk," The Nurse explained handing me a cup of water. She told me to drink, and I gladly did my mouth was dry.

"Don't worry, he'll get plenty of both," Victor assured, looking at me sternly. I felt a pain of guilt. I think they were upset, that I didn't say anything and even more worried. The Nurse nodded before instructing us to sign me out and for me to get plenty of rest.

"Ready to go?" Victor asked with a calm expression. I quickly nodded. Freddie got off his seat and moved out of the way so Victor could help me up. He slung my left arm over his shoulder before turning to me, "Can you walk, or do you want us to help ?" I wasn't confident I could walk on my own, but I didn't want Victor to have to help me that would make me look weak and vulnerable.

"I'll be fine," I uttered. Victor nodded before letting my arm go. I shakily stood up and was barely able to keep my feet before I stumbled into Victor.

"Rosa grab his other arm," Victor said calmly but urgently. Victor threw my left arm over him while Rosa did the same with my right. My vision was cloudy, so I could barely make out Freddie's worried expression. Victor asked me if I was ready to move. I gave him a weak nod before the uphill trek began. As we started to make our way to the door, I heard Victor talk to Freddie. "You need to get back to class Freddie you've missed enough time already."

"What about Billy?" Freddie asked, making eye contact with me. "He'll be okay me, and Rosa got him," Victor assured.

"Okay," Freddie said sighing in defeat before turning to me, "You gonna be okay, Billy?" Truthfully I didn't want Freddie to leave I've had him by my side taking care of me basically since midnight last night and him leaving my side scared me more than fighting the seven deadly sins again, but I didn't want Freddie to miss school anymore on my behalf, so I gave him a nod. "Alright, I'll see you after school. Just be careful," Freddie instructed.

"I will," I muttered as my vision improved. They walked me to the front desk where Victor signed me out before heading out to pull the Van around. Rosa stayed with me and kept her constant warm smile while looking casually worried. Once Victor pulled up, Rosa helped me into the Van. Once I was settled in I began to buckle in when Rosa grabbed the buckle from me.

"Lay back and relax Billy I got it," Rosa explained. I could only smile and be thankful she was here and Victor too. If this had happened at any other foster home, I'd be dealing with this on my own. I'm so used to being alone that adjusting to having brothers, sisters, and even parents that care about me is taking some time to get adjusted.

Once buckled in Rosa reached around my feet and pulled up a plaided fleece blanket. "Cold?" She asked. I nodded, signaling I was. That chill I got last night was back, and the quilt along with the warmth of the car I assumed would comfort me. When Rosa draped the blanket over me, I guessed right.

"Comfy?" Rosa asked, noticing my new relaxed state.

"MmHm," I mumbled with a watery smile.

"Good," Rosa smiled before messing with my hair. Rosa climbed in next to me and placed a comforting hand on my knee before Victor asked if we were ready. As we drove, I felt my consciousness begin to slip, and I knew I was about to fall asleep. But before I could, we went over a pothole jostling the entire car and my stomach. I knew what was about to happen, and if Victor didn't hurry, I might do it in the Van.

Victor pulled into the driveway, and I knew it was showtime. I yanked the blanket off and snapped my seatbelt away before stumbling out of the car. I landed with a thud on the snow-covered pavement expelling whatever I could into the snow.

"Billy!" Rosa yelled in panic and worry. I heard both Victor and Rosa scramble out of the Van and come to my aid. But as I slumped over face-first into my vomit, I passed out.

***Shazam!***

When I woke, I was groggy, and my hands and knees burned. I began to panic, unsure of where I was until I felt a warm, rough hand on me. I turned and saw the calm expression of Victor. He was wearing reading glasses and reading the newspaper. "Easy son, you're alright," He assured.

My breathing returned to normal, allowing me to look around I was in Freddie's bed in our room. "How are you feeling?" Victor asked once my breathing returned to normal.

"Okay."

Victor nodded before scooting his chair closer to me. He put his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature I didn't tense up this time. "You still feel warm, but you look better," Victor admitted.

I saw movement in the doorway and saw Rosa. She was carrying some bandages, crackers, and a water bottle with a straw in it. "Good, Billy, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," I repeated.

"Good, Rosa said, smiling. She sat down on the bed, placing the bandages and crackers on the bed while setting the bottle on the end table next to the bed. Rosa grabbed my left hand. Bandages wrapped both my hands most likely from when I feel. "What happened to my hands?" I asked, confused when they got wrapped up.

"You scrapped them when you fell, we were worried they might get infected, so we bandaged them," Rosa explained. She unwrapped the bandage gingerly and began applying a new one she soon did it to the other one. As she did this, she gave me a questioning look, " So Billy me and Victor were upset when the school called and told us that you were sick and had been throwing up since last night..."

I immediately felt guilty I wasn't trying to upset them I was trying to do the opposite. Rosa noticed my facial reaction and backtracked, "No, no, I didn't mean we were upset with you. We were upset that you were sick and not feeling good." I let out a big sigh of relief. "But we are wondering why you didn't just come to us. You know we wouldn't have been upset or hurt you; it's our job to take care of you kids," Rosa explained caringly.

"I know," I quietly said this as I stared at my hands.

"Okay well, why didn't you come to us?" Victor asked, taking off his glasses.

I didn't want to get all sappy and emotional with them, but I told Freddie, and I needed to tell them it was the right thing to do.

I exhaled before beginning, "I thought if I asked for help, you would have gotten rid of me after all the other mistakes I've made since getting here." Their expression changed rapidly from worry to pity. "And I don't want to leave this place I love living with you guys, and this place has felt like home the first that I've had in a long time, and I didn't want to throw it away," I continued rambling.

Rosa looked like she was on the verge of tears, and I could see the sorrow Victor felt for me. I felt guilty that I made both of them think this way, but Rosa washed that away. She leaned in and hugged me almost as tightly and warmly as Darla. "Billy, please never think that way we would never even think about getting rid of you, your our son now and always," Rosa explained releasing the hug and wiping her tears away.

"We love you and no matter what you do that will never change," Victor promised.

"But what about when you yelled at me?" I asked.

"That was me being a Dad making sure you knew what you did was wrong, and from what has happened today, you learned that lesson."

I smiled at that happy to see I made him proud of something I did even if he wished I hadn't.

Rosa had stopped crying and placed her hand on my knee, "So Billy promise us," Rosa motioned towards her and Victor, " if you have a problem you need to talk to us about please come and talk we will always listen."

"I promise," I said, smiling.

"Thank you. That is all we ask," Rosa said, smiling.

Once she finished the bandages, she picked up the water bottle and handed it to me, "Drink up, we need to get you hydrated again."

I nodded and took a few sips allowing the cold liquid to soothe my throat. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Rosa said before picking up the crackers, "You should eat something too."

"I'm not hungry and won't I just throw it up," I asked.

"No, you'll be fine, and you need to eat," Victor explained. There was no authority in his voice, just parental feelings. Most foster dads filled their voice with power like a drill sergeant.

I reluctantly nodded, tearing up the plastic and nibbling on a cracker. It hoarsely went down but not as bad as the toast this morning. I slowly ate both crackers as Victor and Rosa stayed there watching me ready to come to my aid if need be. When I finished, Rosa stood up and threw out the wrapper in the trashcan by the desk.

Rosa turned back and smiled, "You should get some rest, Billy, you look exhausted."

I did feel tired, both physically and emotionally, and was happy to hear Rosa's suggestion. I nodded and closed my eyes, loving her idea better by the second.

"Wait!" Rosa said, popping my eyes open. "Change into your pajamas first you'll be more comfortable."

I hadn't noticed before, but I was still in my school clothes, and the idea of getting into comfier clothes sounded perfect. I slowly climbed out of bed and grabbed the sweat pants and grey shirt Rosa held out for me. Rosa asked if I needed help. I assured her I would be fine. Both her and Victor left giving me privacy. They instructed me to call if I needed anything, I thanked them again before they left happy to know they were here to help.

***Shazam!***

I woke up a few hours later feeling much better than I had earlier. I thought I was alone in the room until I saw Freddie drumming a pencil against the desk.

"Freddie?" I said sleepily still waking up.

Freddie whipped his head towards me and brightly smiled, "Billy! You're awake!"

"Yeah, thanks for noticing," I sarcastically remarked.

"HaHa," Freddie said as he began to crutch over. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, thanks to Rosa and Victor."

"See, I told you they would help," Freddie boasted.

"Sorry I didn't take that advice earlier I was stupid," I said, shaking my head in disgust.

"Don't worry about it Billy, but you should start listening to me more I'm almost always right," Freddie said grinning ear to ear.

I rolled my eyes, but Freddie was right; his advice almost always worked out. "I'll work on it."

"Good but we both know you won't."

I laughed at the comment, but I had a sinking feeling he was right. I'm too stubborn to listen to my brother's advice, but I knew Freddie would always be there for me as I would be for him.


End file.
